User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Top o' the mornin' to ya. --MC Esteban™ 16:14, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Love the hat!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:15, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Bullets to Balls Hey, I'm playing with something right now that I'd like you to look at before I undo it. I'll leave a note on the admin board, but if you get a chance to look at the sidebar and/or a page w/ bullet points in the next few minutes, I'd like to get some feedback on the idea of our "customizing" our bullets somehow w/ whatever we might like. This is just a test to see if it would work.--thisniss 20:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Fabulous I just added the Stonewall Riots date (June 28, 1969) to the Almanac - I came across this in looking at some Pride stuff because your use of the phrase "Gay Month" ;) in the Breaking News this month made me wonder about the possibility of our doing some kind of special "Gaytrospective" or something the last week in June, either just in the blog or maybe even on the Main Page. We have some great pink pages, and others we've talked about or that we have that just need a little cleanup, and it might be a fun way to show off some of this work and maybe get some more done at the same time. What do you feel? I don't have any real "plans" or "vision" at this point, just a nebulous idea that this is "something we could do" - but I wanted to jump on the feeling before time passed and it was too late. --thisniss 16:06, 14 June 2007 (UTC) How to handle the morning tagger? Is it vandalism or point-missing? You got it? Your Canada note made me laugh, btw. --thisniss 16:36, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Not sure which one you mean, but we have procedures already in place, and if all else fails, you can use you can always just ask!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::we both seemed to be reverting contribs. I don't know whether this represents the user's lack of understanding or vandalism, and I didn't know whether you were handling or if I should. Since you generally have a better feel for these things, I always try to ask your opinion first, but if you would prefer for me to handle it I'm willing. :) Thanks --thisniss 16:48, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :The user seems to be tagging pages "too random". Some of them actually are too random. Others only seem random because we may have failed to credit strange language to the show. There doesn't seem to be vandalism because the user does seem to be tagging correctly. If you want, you can post a note, but I have no problem simply following the user's edits.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for the input! I was a little thrown because - while I get the randomness labeling on one level, and totally agree with what you've said - it seemed odd for a series of first edits. I will follow your lead, just wanted to check in. --thisniss 17:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Sir Slade A couple of funny old Colbert clips.. I didn't remember these at all, but it seems Stephen's lineage is British, not French, Bitch! Praise Jesus! Sir Slade 1 Sir Slade 2 --MC Esteban™ 06:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :That video is nice and clean.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::They are the same vids that stream from Motherload, without their annoying player. Hehe. We need to make a Colbert family tree, hehe. :D --MC Esteban™ 07:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Game I came up with what I feel is a good name/idea for a game (I saw your Albania edit), but I don't have any idea what to say about it: Where Is The President's Watch?. You're the Games Master, and I was kind of hoping you might want to make it. If not, I'll try to make some words for it. Maybe the before & after pics would help. Any suggestions or help would be most appreciated! --thisniss 04:58, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :heh, El Payo already started filling in answers!!! lmao --thisniss 05:03, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Got a mo? I'd like to ask your opinion of something - I'm in IRC now if you can chat for just a minute (won't be on long).--thisniss 21:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) There's no accounting for taste De gustibus non disputandum est --El Payo 07:25, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Is that what he said and what it means!? Wow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yep. Catholic upbringing or classics education. I wonder which Stephen relied on. --El Payo 07:43, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service I remembered MC Esteban™ had suggested "Praydar," and "Dopplert" seemed to follow from that. The chart needs to reverse, and it could use some fancy maps and/or scary storm pics. I feel the idea is truthy, though - storm coverage always seems to make for great newsiness, especially if no kidnapped children, celebrities-gone-wild, or Missing Coed Found Dead stories are available. --thisniss 02:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Newsy If you have any time, will you look at the story I just put up on Breaking News? What I'm "going for" in the story is probably obvious enough - but I want it to make sure it still makes sense & reads okay, too. If you can polish it at all, please halp! :) Thank you --thisniss 19:58, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:05, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Old Episode I'll get you one from the May 15 episode. Give me a little while to grab it. --El Payo 04:53, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : How's this one? Image:Stephenbythefire.jpg --El Payo 05:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, it's perfect. I had to use a cropped version so Stephen wouldn't be lost when I shrunk the pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Jan/Jane Well, is she Jan or Jane? Stephen called her Jan at the end of the segment. --El Payo 06:51, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I thought her name was Jan, but like Elizabeth de la Varga, Stephen changed it for her.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:06, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::OK, we'll go with Jane. By the way, I'll do EpGuides after the show from now on. Too hard to watch and keep up. --El Payo 07:21, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'm so tired this late anyway.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 5 June 2007 (UTC) User:Hello1 This 'helper' has earned another block. I gave him a short one, but he may deserve a longer one. --El Payo 09:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) IRC Can you chat for a mo?--thisniss 02:22, 30 May 2007 (UTC) News Hey, I wanted to put the Army story on the blog today (probably w/ the pic from the Wikiality.com times - I like the way that layout looks). But I wanted to check in first to see if you thought you would work on it more or if you felt basically done. There's no great rush, just wondering.--thisniss 16:50, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :Right now, I cannot feel anything else to put on it, but it's supposed to be just a quick blurb anyways. Please bulk it up if you have anything, and don't forget to add to the list of new Army regulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 29 May 2007 (UTC) IRC Didn't mean to be a L'IRCer. ;) I thought I had all my beeps and whistles turned on, but I guess not, so I (literally) didn't hear you come in. lol I am off to bed before I hit my sleep-posting time, but I hope we can catch up tomorrow! --thisniss 07:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I am thinking of finding a pic of SC when he says, "Oh! I didn't see you come in!" for the hello template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:06, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::YES!!!--thisniss 16:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Hammer and Sickle Img I got it from google. --Vinny 05:40, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Holy Message I sent you an email (well, really a fe-mail, because it's a forward) that I hope you will enjoy. I'm not entirely sure what to call Internets-Americans like Reverend Billy and Miss Betty Bowers, The Landover Baptists and others like them, but I feel they are a unique tribe. I could use some help with this one, so I was hoping your God channel would be open and the Big Guy might deliver the inspiration to you that he's withholding from me right now. --thisniss 19:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Oddly enough I am working on one of their brethren, Ken Ham the guy who opened that creation "museum" in Kentucky this week (there is a picture and link on Write A Caption). If you have never visited her blessed website, Betty explains to all what she is! I love Betty!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I knew you were a true believer, that's why I thought you could help me. (And I saw you working on the Ken Ham page, which I found quite inspiring.) All apologies about my method of asking, though. If you think of a good tribal name, let me know - I'm still stumped. --thisniss 01:05, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Feta cheese, avocado, balsamic vineagar dressing and gay lettuce with carmalized pecans.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Re: FYI Thanks for the info on the Firefox section. I didn't exactly understand the system of logic, but laughing along is good enough. --Primetech 16:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: etc Glad to hear you liked Windows! Not exactly sure how to fix Firefox, but I'll do something... eventually... On second thought, it's perfect enough with a little of your help. Book to Magic 8 Ball It just seems truthier -- Tawker 13:55, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :I just didn't want to clutter it with Wikipedia cult stuff, plus the link to the blocking of Stephen Colbert got lost. I think it's better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, if you say so. I don't actually think magic8 is a WikiCult thing, but I can see your point. Honestly though, do you think Our Leader's gut is ever controlled by the forces of magic8? -- Tawker 03:37, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :I believe Stephen's gut is guided by The Baby Jesus, The Greatest President Ever and The Market. His truthiness is shaped by only the most important things. :But, that is not to say that the Magic 8 Ball can't have its own truthy page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Hello, sorry long time Hey I was busy, I'm don't get much free time. As hard working American, you and I can understand!!Tourskin 05:53, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Dame Edna I'm inclined to think both could be kept. They exhibit different facial expressions, and can be used for different purposes. And besides, as many Aussies would say, "you can never have enough Dame Ednas, Bruce!" --Careax 07:12, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Threat to Stephen Colbert This guy is challenging Stephen's recent Google accomplishment as Greatest Living American. For example check this out. He also claims "his followers don't have my friends Google Rank." Sounds like an old-fashioned call out to me! Time to rally the troops? --Careax 07:16, 2 June 2007 (UTC) xenu is watching i am watching MINORITY REPORT on ABC. i am scared =( help Tomskillingjr :heh, i decided to watch Ocean's 12 instead.--MONITOR613 00:41, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Juneteenth No! I appreciate the pics. I would like to ad the caption under your first pic: "Young, nubile, African American women performing for Oprah during Juneteeth". How do I do that? Fosterbunny. why did u leave me and pwner New Commandments game Yeah, "New Commandments" is a better title. Thanks for updating it. I knew it could be improved, but am only half-awake right now, so just figured I'd plug on with creating it. I've posted an announcement on Current Events too. Thanks again. Careax 07:26, 20 June 2007 (UTC)